A Markimash Fanfic
by thefezwearingfangirl
Summary: Yammi-(Aaron) has some problomes in britian and Markiplier-(mark) helps him out and invites him to stay at his place. these are just short stories of while Aaron stays at Marks place. (fluffy love! and a little bit of swearing)
1. Chapter 1

_so mainly this story is just two buds (yamimash-Aaron markiplier-Mark) working together to get through hard times (they're just friends nothing more than that.) enjoy and comment and tell me if i should continue writing this story. thanks :) (also I'm not British so if yami (Aron) says something not British im sorry)_

i sighed as i flopped on my bed looking up at the ceiling. why does this happen to me? my fans had started to say that i was "forever alone" and i believe it. i haven't been out of the house in a while so i didn't meet a lot of girls

a lump created in the back and throat just thinking about the fact that i might never be in thoughts were intruded when the phone rang. i stood up and walked over to my dresser where my phone lay. i picked it up and stared at the caller id. it was Aaron.

"hello?" i asked trying my hardest to hide the sadness in the tone in my voice.

"Mark?...i…i don't…don't know what...to …..to…do." stammered Aaron between gasps of breath.

"Aaron? whats wrong?" i asked feeling anxious all of the sudden.

"my…my girlfriend…..kicked me out…." Aaron stammered so more. i could hear that he was at a busy place.

"oh Aaron I'm so sorry." i said not knowing how to reply.

"i didn't know who else to tell." Aaron stammered some more. "i don't even have the money to stay at a hotel what do i do?" he continued. i felt my heart skip a beat. i had an idea.

"hey Aaron how about you come down to America and stay with me until you figure stuff out? i mean you can still make videos and you wont have to pay anything." i said biting my lip hoping for a good answer.

"really Mark? you would do that for me?" Aaron said after a while.

"yea and i will even pay for your plane ticket." i said quickly.

"no...no i couldn't take that…." he said.

"well that's what friends are for right? ok im going to go on my laptop and get you a ticket. hang in there Aaron you're going to get through this." i said running out of my bedroom and into the messy kitchen. i began to shuffle through my papers trying to find my laptop.

"thanks Mark, i owe you one man." Aaron said then he hung up. i sighed. i was finally going to meet my gaming friend face to face for the first time. i couldn't help it but a smile went across my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: Aaron's arrival. **

i woke up and turned over to look at the clock. it read 8:15. i smiled when i remembered Aaron would be here soon! i jumped up and looked around my room. it was a mess, as was the rest of my apartment. i sighed and finally i decided to at least organize the kitchen. i walked over to my kitchen and started cleaning up the papers that littered the counters.

i glanced at the clock and saw it was 9. aron said he would be here by 10. i had insisted on picking him up but he said that would be way too much and he would just get a taxi. i ran over to the cupboard and grabbed a few blankets and a pillow and i threw them on the couch hoping aron wouldn't mind sleeping there. then i decided to tell my fans that Aaron would be here so i might not be able to do as much vidoes.

i ran to my desk and set up my camera and pressed the button. when the green light flickered on i started

"hello everybody im here just to tell you a few things. Aaron or yamimash is going to stay at my place for a little while…" he stopped in mid sentence realizing something

"oh no…. there is going to be so much fan art and stories about this." he groaned then a smile appeared on his face

"oh me and yami are going to have so much fun if you know what i mean." i said raising my eyebrows.

"well hes going to be here soon so i will see you in the next video, bye bye!" he smiled and did big waves. then he stood up and stopped the recording. he took the chip out and put it into his computer and pulled up his editing system. he pushed buttons and did things as he edited it.

"knock knock" he heard a few knocks at the door. he jumped up and threw the door open to see his sad friend Aaron standing there in front of him with a few suitcases.

"Aaron!" i said excitingly pulling him inside.

"he mark." he said miserable coming in and looking at the place.

"what's mine is yours!" i said with a smile. opening my arm to the place.

"thanks mark for doing this." he said as he stumbled into my living room and sat on my couch.

"dude its no problem…. you can sleep on the bed if you want i don't mind sleeping on the couch." i said sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"no you've given me enough already, i don't mind the couch." then i realized something. was his accent deeper sense he was sad? i stood up and sat next to him and patted his back

"its ok Aaron really stay as long as you need to heck i wouldn't mind you staying till you died!" i said joking with him.

"thanks mark really i don't know what i would do without you." he said with a soft smile.

"oh and dude i don't know what you britian people eat over in britain land so we should probably go shopping for some britain land food i guess!" i said jumping up. this got Aaron to laugh.

"dude were not aliens you know." he said standing up next to him.

"are you sure about that?" i said raising my eyebrow.

"just kidding come on dude i don't want to be out to late getting britain land food." i said heading over to get my wallet.

"yea ok." Aaron finally said walking over to me

"lets go!" i said trying to be cheerful. if i only knew a way to make him happier


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: the store **

we got out of my car and headed towards the store.

"do you ever see fans mark?" Aaron asked as we picked up the pace.

"sometimes." i replied. i saw a few once in a while and they came up said hi and told me they were a big fan. we walked into the store then began shopping

"well i need tea." Aaron said pointing to an aisle down the ways

"right because you britian people always need your tea!" i joked going over and grabbing a cart

"your markiplier right?" said a shy little voice i turned around and there was a girl about 14 years old. she had blond hair thick bold glasses and light blue eyes.

"i am in fact!" i said proudly placing my hands on my hips. she smiled and gave a little squeal then Aaron came next to me to see the commotion.

"and yamimash!" she declared. she jumped up and down when i saw a little boy about 4 years come up next to her. he pointed at me at then yelled.

"SHUT UP NURSE" all i could do was laugh. i went back to looking at the girl

"you've been teaching him well i see." i said with a smile.

"yea i um… drew this for you. i would have brought yours yami but i'm not finished with it yet. and thank you mark you truly have made my life so much better." the girl said. she handed me a paper and i looked down and saw a picture of me asking where the blacksmith was. there behind me was slender man, jeff the killer, a chair, and a mannequin. i looked up to say thank you but she was gone. (_btw i actually did draw that and i am quite proud of it :D ) _

"can i see?" Aaron asked.

"yea." i said handing it to him he looked at it and laughed.

"your fans are brilliant." he said handing it back to me. i laughed again.

"yes Aaron, the certainly are."

_sorry for such the short chapter. i will do a longer one next time :) i pinky promise! on and just to make it up to you for now_

"_f you in the a and have a nice day"_

_~Markiplier~_


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4: coffee**

"come one mark just try it!" Aaron insisted as he shove a mug with brown liquid in my hands. i moved a bit and steam came off it and smelt not very good.

"I'm not from Britain land why should i?" i asked sticking my tongue out.

"well coffee isn't just for British people, its for everyone!" he remarked. then his face lit up.

"i have an idea! be right back mark hold still don't drink it yet!" he shouted as he hoped of. it was his 2nd day being here and he seemed a bit more happy. but i could tell he was just holding it in. i sat down on my couch and placed the mug on the wood coffee table. next thing i know i see Aaron coming through the door was with a video camera pointed at him

"hello everyone this is yamimash here and today mark i going to try coffee." he said in a heavy British accent. (_just saying British accents are awesome!) _

"yami are you serious?" i said looking at the camera then the brown liquid.

"mark, do it for the fans." i groaned and then picked it up.

"fine." i said bitterly.

"but i won't like it because im not from Britain land" i remarked. i lifted the mug to my lips and the worm liquid entered my mouth. it was the most bitter thing i had ever tasted. i instantly spit it out all over my old couch and set the mug down. Aaron started laughing.

"what did you do to it?" i asked making faces. i couldn't help it, it was so bitter!

"i kind of didn't put any creamer in it." he said through laughing. then i couldn't help but laugh to. then he shut his camera ending the video.

"oh and mark sorry for the couch." he said eying it.

"naw don't worry about it i was planning to get a new one anyway." i said standing up and picking the mug up to dispose of the disgusting liquid. i came back and Aaron was on his laptop editing the video he just had created.

"Aaron, i'm going to go in my computer room and do a recording." i said as i headed towards the door.

"i won't disturb you." he said taking a sip of his coffee. i smiled. that was just the answer i was looking for. i walked into my office/computer room and got to work. someone had sent me a link to play a new horror game. then all of the sudden skype started going of. it was pewdiepie.

what the heck? i thought he never chats with me alone. i clicked on the answer button to see what was up

"hey mark." he said waving to the face cam.

"hey Felix what's up?" i said pulling up the internet to look at comments while i chatted with him.

"so i was wondering if you busy tomorrow night." he asked.

"nope as free as a free bird however free that gets." i replied.

"do you wanna play slendy tubbies or some shit like that?" he asked me. i was kinda shocked me and Felix have never done a video with just me and him

"yea that sounds awesome!" i said downloading a horror game.

"how about tomorrow at lets say 10 after it gets dark?" he asked

"yea sounds great!" i said smiling.

"k sounds great oh and i have to ask ya a question." he said

"ok as long as its not personal." i replied.

"is Aaron staying at your apartment?" he asked

"yea his girlfriend kicked him out." i replied.

"oh...tell him im sorry." he said regretting the question

"yea ok." i said getting fraps ready

"see ya tomorrow bro." he said

"yea see ya." then the call ended i sighed. info really does spread. i opened the game and then started my intro.

"hello everybody my name is markiplier and welcome to lets play desert nightmare….."

_A.N- so this was a little longer like i promised but i did steer off the topic of coffee but ya it works. tell me what ya think :) sorry if i didn't do pewdiepie accurately. i didn't really know how to make him act in that kind of situation so sorry if i offended anyone! didn't mean to i swear!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: cheez-its **

"so mark i feel like i should start paying rent or somethin…." Aaron said. this morning he had woken mark up while he was cooking eggs and they were now sitting at the kitchen table.

"Aaron i told you you don't need to pay rent! that's what buddies are for!"

"i know but you buy me tea and coffee and food that's way more than just living under the roof."

"come one Aaron you don't need to!" i insisted

"well i am!" he declared. he left the room for a few minutes. i heard a few thumps and bumps then he came back with a large duffle bag.

"here mark!" he said handing the back to me. i grabbed it and opened the box. i gasped at what i saw

"CHHHHHEEEEEZZZZEEEEE-IIIIIITTTTTTSSSSS!" i shouted with please. Aaron stood there and laughed.

"so how long are we good Mark?" Aaron asked. i counted the boxes

"15 CHEEZE ITS EQUALS FOREVER!" i shouted with pleasure. i grabbed the cheez-its and dumped them on my body.

"i love cheez-its….."i whispered breathlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the dream**

i walked into my room and laid in my bed not bothering to take of my clothes. it had been a long day and all i wanted was sleep. me and Aaron had gone out to a restaurant and then went to a movie. Aaron had fallen asleep and i almost drifted off also when it ended and i woke him up. When Aaron had gotten home he stumbled over to the couch and just collapsed. then i came in here. i pulled the covers over me and turned over. then my eyes slowly drifted close.

_**I was in a dark place and was I was also crying. I didn't know why I just felt the urge to hold my face in my hands and cry.**_

_**"It's ok mark I'm here." A soft voice hushed voice said. It was warm and inviting and I didn't want it to go away. I then felt to warm arms pull me into a soft gentle hug. I curled up and rested my head on the person's chest and I cried some more. The arms held me close. I didn't want them to let go. I felt so warm and safe In the arms of this mysterious person. **_

_**" mark I promise you everything is going to me perfectly fine." The voice soothed me some more. Who was the person? I have heard there soothing amazing voice before. Like I was around it all the time. Why didn't I recognize it before? The person slowly pulled me away and lightly kissed my forehead. **_

_**"I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore I promise." The voice was the softest and most soothing thing in the world. I knew the person with this amazing voice! But who? It was at the tip of my tongue. **_

_**" I love you mark." The sweet voice soothed some more.**_

_**"I love you too" I sobbed to them**_

I wake up in a cold sweat breathing deeply trying to calm my beating heart. I wiped a few tears away that had fallen down my cheek from my dream. Then I heard sobbing. My heart almost stopped. The thoughts of all the horror games i have played entered my mind. I slowly stood up and walked out into the living room and a saw Aaron hunched over crying into his hands. I knew he seemed to happy today. He was holding his feelings back. I slowly walked over and sat next to him. His head jolted up surprised that was here.

"Oh mark I'm sorry I woke you up." Aaron stammered wiping the tears away as if he didn't want me to notice them.

"Nah I should be thanking you I was having a nightmare." I lied. I kinda wished I would have stayed there forever. Feeling safe in the person's arms even if it wasn't real.

"Um...yea I'm fine sorry again." He stammered I knew that I wasn't good at comforting people but im was his friend and he needed me more then ever right now.

"Aaron you just broke up. You're not ok. Stop trying to hide that from me. I'm your friend it's going to be ok" I said. I realized I was a harsh person. But he needed to hear that.

"Oh mark She...she left me with nothing but a broken heart!" He said. He then held his face in his hands and cried. I patted his back wishing I could do more.

"Aaron, I will be here when you need me." I said with a soft smile.

"I had a dream... About someone I loved, and it wasn't my girlfriend. Mark I'm scared to love again" Aaron said in a hushed voice. A hushed and soothing voice. _Wait know what am I thinking? The person from my dream couldn't be Aaron. But his voice. The voice that i didn't want to go it was Aaron's! _

"Mark are you ok?" Aaron asked I a worried tone.

"Yea I'm just tired" I said yawning. " hey get some sleep and We will see how you feel In the morning." I said patting his back.

"Ok mark hey thanks for being here man." He said as I stood up and started to head out the door.

"no problem Aaron." i walked back into my room and curled back up in my bed, hoping for the same dream. _could the person in my dream really be Aaron? i didn't like men! but his soothing tone and beautiful brown eyes. _i sighed. i turned over and fell asleep.

The next day

i woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. i slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen. Aaron stood there with a frying pan and he was cooking. i walked over to his side and i turned around handing me a plate.

"here you go mark!" he said with a happy smile. on the plate was two perfectly cooked eggs and bacon strips on the side. i took it and walked over to my table and started to eat.

"this is great Aaron! how did you learn to cook like this?" i said my mouth full of wonderful eggs.

"ya now its a thing in Britain land we do." he said coming over and sitting across from me. we ate our breakfast in silence. then a thought hit me.

"Aaron last night you said you had a dream about someone you loved but it wasn't your girlf…ex-girlfriend then who was it?" i asked standing up and taking both of our dished to the sink. i instantly regretted the question because his face turned bright red.

"i…...don't…don't know…" he stammered. i could tell he was lying.

"oh sorry i asked the question forget about it." he left the room and i stood there cleaning the dishes. _did he have a dream…...about loving me? no no he was straight nothing more than that. but what if he did. and then i had a dream about loving him? maybe him….. but still could it be a coincidence or something? i wish i could just sort out my feelings for him. _i shook my head. _all that fan fiction about us has gotten into my head and i just had a dream about one of them i read. yea. _all though i knew it wasn't true because i wanted that dream to be real so bad but i guess i just didn't want to admit it to myself.

"hey mark can we go shopping or something?" Aaron said in the other room

"yea that sounds fun!"

"k let me shower and we can go." i heard him walking off towards the bathroom. i sighed. _i really need to stop encouraging fan fiction. _then i turned back to the dished and finished drying them off.

_a.n- i think the first 5 chapters were just kinda warming me up and i am getting into longer chapters now. i am putting it at a stop right now because no one really know its here and when i get more reviews then maybe i will continue but until then im out. :) _


End file.
